Brain-child?
by Styx
Summary: Cho makes an interesting choice, and strange things happen. A fic of pure randomness (is that a word?)...yet the characters are not too OOC I hope. Is this the beginning or the end?...you tell me (R/R)
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this fic. Basically, anything (and I mean anything) can happen. So here goes…Please R/R and mail me with ideas!  
  
  
  
  
Ron's brilliantly red hair stood out from the Quiddich stands, even among the crowds of red Griffindor flags. His freckled face was tilted upwards, searching the sky. Cho caught her breath. Was he looking for her? Then she jerked herself back to reality. Of course not. He was looking for Harry. HARRY! Oh shit. She had completely blocked out the game, and the screaming voice of the Ravenclaw captain, shouting at her from his broom. She turned, just in time to see Harry racing towards her, leaning low and flat on his broom. Her seeker reflexes told her immediately that he was racing for the snitch. Without looking around, she jerked her broom into full speed. She could see the snitch now. A golden glimmer hovering near the ground. Unfortunately, she could also hear Harry, straining against the wind behind her. She put on an extra burst of speed, and with all her effort, she nose-dived to the ground…and pulled out of the dive clutching the snitch tightly in her fist.   
  
All right! This was only the fifth time she had beat Harry in all the five years she had been at Hogwarts. She circled above the stands before she let her broom fall gently back to the pitch, to meet a crowd of cheering Ravenclaw''.   
  
"Great game Cho" Harry's shy voice followed her as she walked back to the changing rooms.   
  
"Thanks Harry" She turned to see him blush faintly, his eyes intense on the ground. She looked past him at the two faithful friends, who were trotting up to them. Her stomach lurched at the sight of Ron's smiling eyes.  
  
"Hey Cho" He said. "Perfect feint that was."  
  
"Yeah" agreed Hermione. "It looked as if you hadn't spotted the snitch for a second."  
  
"I hadn't" she replied "Until Harry came speeding towards me!" Harry reddened on hearing his name.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, grinning wickedly, as Cho tramped back to the changing rooms.  
  
"Harry, you're all red! What's the matter?" He questioned in an innocent voice. Only the devilish flicker in his eyes showed his hidden mirth.  
  
"Shuttup Dumb-ass" Harry narrowed his eyes with mocking evil.  
  
"You should have seen yourself Harry!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Don't you start…Miss Just Can't Stop Hanging Round Dean Thomas" Hermione looked embarrassed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
At dinner, Hermione seated herself casually, next to Dean. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who shrugged, then took a seat next to her. It was a week into the first term, and the familiar sights and sound of Horgwart's hallowed halls (wow…an onomatopoeia this late at night!) sent comforting vibes up Harry's spine. This was his home. He knew it every time he saw his friends, the common room's blazing fire, the endless maze of corridors, and even the teachers. This was the only home he could imagine now. His memory of the summer was thankfully already fading into the depths of his mind. He let out a contented sigh.  
  
"Ron! You wouldn't believe what we just saw!"  
  
They turned to see Fred and George rushing toward the table.  
  
"Are you sure we should tell them George? It may cause them nightmares"  
  
"Mental damage"  
  
"Trauma"  
  
"Disturb them for life"   
  
"Oh get on with it!" Ron spat at them angrily.  
  
"We just saw…You tell em Fred"  
  
"OK. We just saw….."  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Dun Dun DUUUUUUN!!!  
  
What sordid affair did the Weasley twins witness?!!?? Got any ideas...Please tell me. And PLEASE review. I need to know if this is a sorry excuse for a fic, or an undiscovered brain child formula.  
THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS MUCH BETTER.TRUST ME. (evil laugh) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
"We just saw…You tell em Fred"  
  
"OK. We just saw….."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hey everyone. Here's the next part of my brainchild. What did the Weasely twins see? What will happen with the R/H/C triangle? Find out now…and another thing, where are my reviews??? I have had over 60 hits and a measly 6 reviews. COME ON PEOPLE!  
  
Oh yeah…I don't know why Fred, George and Lee still attend Hogwarts. They just do. It's a mystery. *It just wouldn't be the same otherwise. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron! You wouldn't believe what we just saw!"  
  
"Are you sure we should tell them George? It may cause them nightmares"  
  
"Mental damage"  
  
"Trauma"  
  
"Disturb them for life"   
  
"Oh get on with it!" Ron spat at them angrily.  
  
"We just saw…You tell em Fred"  
  
"OK. We just saw… ol' Dumbledore with….SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By this time Dean, Lee Jordan, Seamus, Neville Longbottom, Parvarti, Lavender, Ernie MacMillan, Dennis Creevey and Morgan had gathered round, as well as a few other random passers by, who had been drawn in by the excited hush surround the area.  
  
In fact it was more like a pin-drop silence. Fred and George were surrounded by a dozen stunned (or more like blank) faces.  
  
The silence was broken after a full pregnant minute, by Ron.  
  
"No shit!!"  
  
"They were in the supplies room…you know, in the charms corridor." Fred began.  
  
" With Snape. How the hell did you get to see that!"  
  
"There's a tiny window facing the back of the castle. We were just practising feinting on the Quiddich pitch. It was an accident."  
  
"Some accident" Morgan muttered incredulously.  
  
There was a rather cumbersome pause. No-one knew quite what to do after this revelation. Hermione glanced at Ron. Morgan glanced at Harry. Harry glanced at Dean etc. etc. And this glancing-tennis went on for quite a bit…until.  
  
"Lets go"  
  
The mass of students immediately headed for the exit, in an unspoken consensus, without another glance at anyone. They grabbed school brooms and launched into the air- a strange flying formation of eager figures.   
  
If either Dumbledore or Snape had looked up at that second (of course they were a little busy) they would have seen several shocked face crammed against the tiny dusty window. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Morgan were hovering outside. The others had their ears towards the vent, where alarming sounds were emerging- magnified and echoing due to the hollowness.   
  
The group by the window ducked suddenly as they saw Snape look up to check his watch. His voice floated up through the vent.  
  
"They will be here soon, we must prepare"  
  
Seconds later a knock could be heard. Professor McGonagall, Hargrid, and Professor Sinistra pushed open the door.   
  
"Is it ready"  
  
"Yes, I just need to add the Boomslang"  
  
Snape took a jar from his cloak pocket and emptied the contents into the huge cauldron in the centre of the room. At once, the room was filled with a red glowing mist. A strange pulse could be heard from outside. A compelling, enchanting beat.   
  
"Shit" Ron repeated under his breath.  
  
They could just make out the robed figures from behind the dirty window, as they began to circle the frothing cauldron. A chanting sounded from inside the room.  
  
"iubere pigmentum lebes-iudicatum-iudicatum-lebes."  
  
The figures were hollering and then suddenly they couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"A sound protecting charm" whispered Hermione to Dean.  
  
The figures began to dance. A terrifying, disturbing set of steps, round and round the cauldron. Arms could be seen wavering above the cauldron in psychotic gestures under the heavy red mist.  
  
"We shouldn't be here" Harry said uncertainly to Ron.  
  
"I'm going back…I've seen way too much" Ron agreed.  
  
The group lingered a few seconds longer captivated by the dynamism emitted from the scene, then flew down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malheureusement, je pense que c'est tres court. Sorry again. But I need some ideas so plllleeeaaase R/R. (ps. Is it getting a bit mucky???) Oh…and if you can't stand Hermione/Dean (which I personally think is weird) read Principium….NOW REVIEW!!!  
  



	3. chapter 2

  
  
"We just saw…You tell em Fred"  
  
"OK. We just saw….."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hey everyone. Here's the next part of my brainchild. What did the Weasely twins see? What will happen with the R/H/C triangle? Find out now…and another thing, where are my reviews??? I have had over 60 hits and a measly 6 reviews. COME ON PEOPLE!  
  
Oh yeah…I don't know why Fred, George and Lee still attend Hogwarts. They just do. It's a mystery. *It just wouldn't be the same otherwise. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron! You wouldn't believe what we just saw!"  
  
"Are you sure we should tell them George? It may cause them nightmares"  
  
"Mental damage"  
  
"Trauma"  
  
"Disturb them for life"   
  
"Oh get on with it!" Ron spat at them angrily.  
  
"We just saw…You tell em Fred"  
  
"OK. We just saw… ol' Dumbledore with….SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By this time Dean, Lee Jordan, Seamus, Neville Longbottom, Parvarti, Lavender, Ernie MacMillan, Dennis Creevey and Morgan had gathered round, as well as a few other random passers by, who had been drawn in by the excited hush surround the area.  
  
In fact it was more like a pin-drop silence. Fred and George were surrounded by a dozen stunned (or more like blank) faces.  
  
The silence was broken after a full pregnant minute, by Ron.  
  
"No shit!!"  
  
"They were in the supplies room…you know, in the charms corridor." Fred began.  
  
" With Snape. How the hell did you get to see that!"  
  
"There's a tiny window facing the back of the castle. We were just practising feinting on the Quiddich pitch. It was an accident."  
  
"Some accident" Morgan muttered incredulously.  
  
There was a rather cumbersome pause. No-one knew quite what to do after this revelation. Hermione glanced at Ron. Morgan glanced at Harry. Harry glanced at Dean etc. etc. And this glancing-tennis went on for quite a bit…until.  
  
"Lets go"  
  
The mass of students immediately headed for the exit, in an unspoken consensus, without another glance at anyone. They grabbed school brooms and launched into the air- a strange flying formation of eager figures.   
  
If either Dumbledore or Snape had looked up at that second (of course they were a little busy) they would have seen several shocked face crammed against the tiny dusty window. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Morgan were hovering outside. The others had their ears towards the vent, where alarming sounds were emerging- magnified and echoing due to the hollowness.   
  
The group by the window ducked suddenly as they saw Snape look up to check his watch. His voice floated up through the vent.  
  
"They will be here soon, we must prepare"  
  
Seconds later a knock could be heard. Professor McGonagall, Hargrid, and Professor Sinistra pushed open the door.   
  
"Is it ready"  
  
"Yes, I just need to add the Boomslang"  
  
Snape took a jar from his cloak pocket and emptied the contents into the huge cauldron in the centre of the room. At once, the room was filled with a red glowing mist. A strange pulse could be heard from outside. A compelling, enchanting beat.   
  
"Shit" Ron repeated under his breath.  
  
They could just make out the robed figures from behind the dirty window, as they began to circle the frothing cauldron. A chanting sounded from inside the room.  
  
"iubere pigmentum lebes-iudicatum-iudicatum-lebes."  
  
The figures were hollering and then suddenly they couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"A sound protecting charm" whispered Hermione to Dean.  
  
The figures began to dance. A terrifying, disturbing set of steps, round and round the cauldron. Arms could be seen wavering above the cauldron in psychotic gestures under the heavy red mist.  
  
"We shouldn't be here" Harry said uncertainly to Ron.  
  
"I'm going back…I've seen way too much" Ron agreed.  
  
The group lingered a few seconds longer captivated by the dynamism emitted from the scene, then flew down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malheureusement, je pense que c'est tres court. Sorry again. But I need some ideas so plllleeeaaase R/R. (ps. Is it getting a bit mucky???) Oh…and if you can't stand Hermione/Dean (which I personally think is weird) read Principium….NOW REVIEW!!!  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Hello there! I am feeling bright and chirpy today, despite the appalling weather here in London. This is probably because (unusually for me) I'm not writing this at 2:30 am. Thanks for the reviews I received from ye bande of merry followers…now, on with the weirdness.   
  
  
  
Angelina pulled her ear away from the vent, and followed the others down to the ground on the schools tattered old broomstick. She looked around her and squinted. Was that a black robed figure below? Well, if it was…it shouldn't have been very interesting…but for the DIRTY GREAT SCYTHE. Startled, she leant forward…and with an anguished cry, fell clean off her broom.  
  
"Angelina!" Harry and George lent forward over her unmoving face, with the rest of the group crowding in, looking worried.  
  
"Angelina! Can you hear me?… Guys! Give her some room."  
  
Lee Jorden started giggling. "Lee! She may be hurt!" said Harry angrily, but this just sent Dean, Neville, Parvarti, and Lavender into uncontrolled bouts of laughter too. Angelina's eyelashes fluttered slightly, then her eyes opened to look dizzily up at Harry and George.   
  
"Fred?" She grinned up at George with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"No I'm…" But in a split second, Angelina had yanks him down by his collar and kissed him hard.   
  
Ron glanced at Fred, who looked shocked for the first time he could remember.   
  
Dean, Lee, Seamus, Neville, Parvarti, Lavender, Ernie and Dennis were all in fits of laughter at this point, and began to applaud.  
  
"What's with you guys?" Hermione yelled through the noise.  
  
Neville and Parvarti had joined hands, and were spinning round in circles.   
  
"This calls for some music!" Ernie yelled tipsily, conjuring up a violin. He started to play a cheerful jig. He was really quite talented- Harry realised with surprise, considering that he had never heard him before. No one else had noticed. Hermione, Ron, Fred and George were completely silent, and turned to face Dean…who was in the middle of a spectacular leap. Harry stared at him open mouthed. Dean completed a long series of complicated steps, ending in a perfect pirouette. He paused, looking faint, then collapsed.  
  
"Wow" Ron said lamely. "How did he do that?"  
  
Dennis interrupted their awe by vomiting over Lavender, who had been giggling and clapping with the music.   
  
"Dennis!" She shouted, throwing him a punch. He fell backwards, hitting Ernie, and sending the violin flying. Lavender's furious face suddenly broke down into sobs.  
  
Harry gave Ron an extremely puzzled and disbelieving look, then put a comforting arm round her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, we'll go back to the commonroom. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Hermione, who still looked confused, quickly snapped into gear. "Ron." She barked, Get Ernie's violin, and take him up. George. Put a weightless charm on Dean and take care of Parvarti and Neville (who were sitting dizzily on the grass). Fred. Bring Seamus and Dean."  
  
She stood glaring at them with her broom slung over her shoulder.   
  
"Yes Ma'am" They shouted back in unison.  
  
  
  
  
They troop down the corridor, looking like they had just come back from a long and arduous war- with injured soldiers and all.   
  
"I can't believe we just saw that" Harry said.  
  
"What? Dean the ballet dancer?"  
  
"Yeah…that too"  
  
"Oh, you mean…"  
  
"It's so gross! Dumbledore's like 130 and Snape can't be more than 40" (A/N thanks Caitlyn)   
  
"Hi Cho" Harry said, stopping so that she could catch up with him.   
  
"Hey Harry. What happened?"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"They just started acting weird" Hermione shrugged. "See…" (Lavender- who was leaning groggily on Harry- started singing in a tuneless voice) "They sound like they're drunk."  
  
Cho laughed. "Or they're high on the insane root"  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly outside the open portrait hole.   
  
"That's it!" she said excitedly. "Insane root!!!" She rushed back down the hall, her robes billowing out behind her. "Meet me in the library Harry" She called back, without turning round.  
  
"Insane girl, more like" smiled Harry as he climbed through.  
  
"Uh…are you sure I can come in"  
  
"Wuh? Oh…yeah, come in," Harry said absently, panting a little under Lavenders weight. He lugged her over to the nearest armchair.  
  
"Where's Ron?" He asked Fred, who was strumming Ernie's violin.  
  
"He helped George take Seamus and Dean to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry turned to Cho. "Wanna go see what Hermione's found" he offered looking down at his feet." She nodded her consent, and climbed out the portrait hole.  
  
The library was devoid of students as usual. They took a seat in a quiet corner.  
  
"Cho…I need to tell you something" Harry moved his chair closer to hers.  
  
"Harry…she gasped, a pained expression on her face."  
  
Harry leaned closer. "Yes"  
  
"Harry" She repeated, eyes glistening.  
  
"Cho"  
  
"Harry………………..Your chair is on my toe"  
  
"Huh?..Oh God! Sorry!" Harry scrambled up quickly.  
  
"I just remembered" She said quickly. "I have to go…and do……something. And look, there's Hermione" She turned away and greeted Hermione on the way out.  
  
"Harry, I got this. I….What's wrong?" She looked up at Harry, who was staring at the door, a hopeless expression on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N That's it (for now) OK…so Dean is now known as 'Dean the ballet dancer', Angelina kissed George, Ernie can play the violin and Harry shared an intimate moment with Cho, unfortunately Cho shared an intimate moment with great pain. There you go- Chapter 3 of this brainchild. I hope you liked it….if you did, please review- and if you didn't…review anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. chapter 3

A/N- Hello there! I am feeling bright and chirpy today, despite the appalling weather here in London. This is probably because (unusually for me) I'm not writing this at 2:30 am. Thanks for the reviews I received from ye bande of merry followers…now, on with the weirdness.   
  
  
  
Angelina pulled her ear away from the vent, and followed the others down to the ground on the schools tattered old broomstick. She looked around her and squinted. Was that a black robed figure below? Well, if it was…it shouldn't have been very interesting…but for the DIRTY GREAT SCYTHE. Startled, she leant forward…and with an anguished cry, fell clean off her broom.  
  
"Angelina!" Harry and George lent forward over her unmoving face, with the rest of the group crowding in, looking worried.  
  
"Angelina! Can you hear me?… Guys! Give her some room."  
  
Lee Jorden started giggling. "Lee! She may be hurt!" said Harry angrily, but this just sent Dean, Neville, Parvarti, and Lavender into uncontrolled bouts of laughter too. Angelina's eyelashes fluttered slightly, then her eyes opened to look dizzily up at Harry and George.   
  
"Fred?" She grinned up at George with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"No I'm…" But in a split second, Angelina had yanks him down by his collar and kissed him hard.   
  
Ron glanced at Fred, who looked shocked for the first time he could remember.   
  
Dean, Lee, Seamus, Neville, Parvarti, Lavender, Ernie and Dennis were all in fits of laughter at this point, and began to applaud.  
  
"What's with you guys?" Hermione yelled through the noise.  
  
Neville and Parvarti had joined hands, and were spinning round in circles.   
  
"This calls for some music!" Ernie yelled tipsily, conjuring up a violin. He started to play a cheerful jig. He was really quite talented- Harry realised with surprise, considering that he had never heard him before. No one else had noticed. Hermione, Ron, Fred and George were completely silent, and turned to face Dean…who was in the middle of a spectacular leap. Harry stared at him open mouthed. Dean completed a long series of complicated steps, ending in a perfect pirouette. He paused, looking faint, then collapsed.  
  
"Wow" Ron said lamely. "How did he do that?"  
  
Dennis interrupted their awe by vomiting over Lavender, who had been giggling and clapping with the music.   
  
"Dennis!" She shouted, throwing him a punch. He fell backwards, hitting Ernie, and sending the violin flying. Lavender's furious face suddenly broke down into sobs.  
  
Harry gave Ron an extremely puzzled and disbelieving look, then put a comforting arm round her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, we'll go back to the commonroom. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Hermione, who still looked confused, quickly snapped into gear. "Ron." She barked, Get Ernie's violin, and take him up. George. Put a weightless charm on Dean and take care of Parvarti and Neville (who were sitting dizzily on the grass). Fred. Bring Seamus and Dean."  
  
She stood glaring at them with her broom slung over her shoulder.   
  
"Yes Ma'am" They shouted back in unison.  
  
  
  
  
They troop down the corridor, looking like they had just come back from a long and arduous war- with injured soldiers and all.   
  
"I can't believe we just saw that" Harry said.  
  
"What? Dean the ballet dancer?"  
  
"Yeah…that too"  
  
"Oh, you mean…"  
  
"It's so gross! Dumbledore's like 130 and Snape can't be more than 40" (A/N thanks Caitlyn)   
  
"Hi Cho" Harry said, stopping so that she could catch up with him.   
  
"Hey Harry. What happened?"  
  
"Dunno"  
  
"They just started acting weird" Hermione shrugged. "See…" (Lavender- who was leaning groggily on Harry- started singing in a tuneless voice) "They sound like they're drunk."  
  
Cho laughed. "Or they're high on the insane root"  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly outside the open portrait hole.   
  
"That's it!" she said excitedly. "Insane root!!!" She rushed back down the hall, her robes billowing out behind her. "Meet me in the library Harry" She called back, without turning round.  
  
"Insane girl, more like" smiled Harry as he climbed through.  
  
"Uh…are you sure I can come in"  
  
"Wuh? Oh…yeah, come in," Harry said absently, panting a little under Lavenders weight. He lugged her over to the nearest armchair.  
  
"Where's Ron?" He asked Fred, who was strumming Ernie's violin.  
  
"He helped George take Seamus and Dean to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry turned to Cho. "Wanna go see what Hermione's found" he offered looking down at his feet." She nodded her consent, and climbed out the portrait hole.  
  
The library was devoid of students as usual. They took a seat in a quiet corner.  
  
"Cho…I need to tell you something" Harry moved his chair closer to hers.  
  
"Harry…she gasped, a pained expression on her face."  
  
Harry leaned closer. "Yes"  
  
"Harry" She repeated, eyes glistening.  
  
"Cho"  
  
"Harry………………..Your chair is on my toe"  
  
"Huh?..Oh God! Sorry!" Harry scrambled up quickly.  
  
"I just remembered" She said quickly. "I have to go…and do……something. And look, there's Hermione" She turned away and greeted Hermione on the way out.  
  
"Harry, I got this. I….What's wrong?" She looked up at Harry, who was staring at the door, a hopeless expression on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N That's it (for now) OK…so Dean is now known as 'Dean the ballet dancer', Angelina kissed George, Ernie can play the violin and Harry shared an intimate moment with Cho, unfortunately Cho shared an intimate moment with great pain. There you go- Chapter 3 of this brainchild. I hope you liked it….if you did, please review- and if you didn't…review anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
